Moana Drabbles
by PuertoRicanBelle
Summary: A collection of oneshots that take place after my first Moana fanfic The Stars and The Ses. Featuring my oc's Keoni and his sister Huihana, along with all our other favorite characters! I hope you all enjoy! And I'll be taking suggestions for this collection! PM me if there's something you'd like to read! Some oneshots might contain slightly explicit scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Dinner

* * *

Keoni wasn't nervous… Not really anyway. Okay yes he was nervous. It was the first time he was having dinner with his sister, Moana and her parents all together. And it was soon before Moana and Keoni were to become the next chief's of Motunui. So this dinner meant a lot. Plus not to mention, it would give Keoni a better chance to talk more with Tui and Sina, helping their relationship grow as he would soon be their son in law.

He and Huihana entered the chief's fala. Keoni had gotten his unruly hair cut, so now it looked clean and freshened up. His back was still a little sore from his new back tattoo. With a smile, he took a seat next to Moana. Moana sat next to her father on his left, and to Tai's right, was Sina, and next to Sina was Huihana. They all sat together in a circle so they all faced each other. As mackarel filets, ginger slices, shrimp and mussels among other dishes were being passed around, Keoni couldn't help but let his mind wander to outside. It was a beautiful evening, the sunset was of vibrant purples, oranges and pinks. The dark blue veil of night began to fall over with diamond like stars twinkling overhead. Little lightning bugs flew around, giving the village a fanstastical atmosphere. It was absolutely lovely.

Huihana and Sina found themselves immersed in conversation, mostly about Huihana preparing for her future child or children, as she was pregnant; about three months along. Huihana was absolutely thrilled, she was a joyful expectant mother. She and Sina had grown close, so Keoni was happy for his sister.

Despite being hungry, and with his plate full of food, Keoni for some reason couldn't bring himself to eat. It'd been a long time since he'd had such a filling meal. Back on his old island, he'd survived on nothing but meager roots, coconuts, maybe even some boar meat if he could get some. He knew how to fish at least, so he didn't totally starve.

He blinked when he felt Moana nudge his arm. He glanced over at her and she gave him a supportive smile, "You alright?" She asked him.

"Yeah… Just… I can't bring myself to eat for some reason." He murmured to her. He felt ashamed to say it aloud in front of Tui and Sina, he didn't want them to feel bad for him or for giving him a hearty meal. She kissed him on the cheek, receiving a clearing throat from Tui. They looked over at him and he appeared to try to start a conversation.

"So, Keoni. Since we have this time, is there anything you'd like to share with us? Anything interesting about yourself?" Although hesitant at first, Keoni began to tell all sorts of things that happened before, during and after the events on his island that eventually lead him and Moana to meeting. As he told his story, he finally began to eat, and Keoni noticed Sina smiling at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. Everyone else noticeably became happier once Keoni cleared his plate, and it amused Moana when he asked for more.

Once dinner was over, Moana and Keoni stayed behind to help clean up. As they did so, Keoni snacked a bit more.

"Slow down Keoni, you just had a full meal, you don't wanna get sick."

"I know I know… I'm just- It makes me so relieved to have full meals again. I want to constantly eat, which… Is not usually like me." Moana chuckled.

"You look happier that's for sure." He grinned and crossed his arms, leaning against a wooden post and overlooking the view of the village, the reef, and the deep blue ocean that was streaked with silver moonlight. Fireflies still lit up the night like tiny fires. It gave a romantic atmosphere, Moana came up next to him and bumped her hip playfully against his, making the both of them laugh. He wrapped an arm around Moana's waist and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Aloha wau iā ʻoe." Moana looked up at him slightly surprise, but with a huge smile.

"… You mean that?" He smiled back at her, wrapping both his arms around her waist and pressing his forehead to hers, gazing into her eyes, admiring the play of light within her eyes, bringing out the coppery brown within them, and the faint golden around her pupils. They were beautiful things, and Moana knew that Keoni liked to gaze into her eyes. And she loved gazing into his.

"Got any ideas of what we should do now?" Moana shrugged.

"No idea..." She trailed off as she traced the lines of Keoni's tattoo on his arm, noticing him shiver at the touch. The two made their way to their fala that they shared currently until they would move to the chief's fala. They actually had some decent privacy. After getting dressed into some more comfortable attire, they decided to go take a walk on the moonlit beach.

"It's beautiful out here." Moana commented dreamily, clasping his hand tightly. The moon cast silver shadows across the land, it was beautiful. The ocean water lapped around their feet. Keoni then stopped, swept Moana off her feet, carrying her bridal style in his arms and pecked her on the lips. As they walked together (Keoni mostly) they chatted about their future together. They were excited but a little scared too.

* * *

 _Aloha_ wau _iā ʻoe_ ~ "I love you" in Hawaiian


	2. Chapter 2

Jealousy

* * *

"Keoni, this is my cousin, Pania." Keoni outstretched his hand to shake the hand of the girl of his and Moana's age. She was apparently her cousin, and he could see the resemblance. The similar brown eyes and curly hair, facial shape, yep, they were cousins.

"I've heard so much about you!" Pania said. Moana smiled, she never shamed in telling her friends in the village all about her adventure with Keoni. Pania had expressed interest in meeting Keoni almost as soon as she heard about him and begged Moana to meet him. Finally Pania met him and was immediately starstruck.

"Have you now?" Keoni replied with a slightly nervous laugh. Even though he was with Moana most of the time, he was still rather awkward around girls. He often worried about saying the wrong thing. Huihana had just told him to relax and not think too hard. It sort of helped. Pania nodded in response.

"Yeah! Moana told me- US, about you and the Taniwah! That must've been scary!" Keoni tried to smile, but it was more of a grimace. He turned to show her the large scar that trailed down his left shoulder. Pania looked at it for a good while before pulling away.

"That must've been scary." She repeated, eyes a little wide. He couldn't see it but she was fascinated with him.

"It was nerve-rattling, I won't deny that."

"But!" Moana interrupted, "We got out safely and I took care of his wounds." After a little while longer of chatting, they headed off back to their own homes for the evening. Since they were not yet together officially, Keoni and Moana did not share a home. Moana was still with her parents, Keoni and Huihana shared a fala, which was good for them to say the least, after all that time apart, they still sought out each other's company, and watching them made Moana wonder what it'd be like to have a younger sibling.

A couple of days went by, Keoni found himself busy with usual village business. Helping farm, harvest food, but he proved to be especially proficient in fishing. He even showed the fishermen some new tactics for catching fish without using too much bait. Doing so made him popular with the fishermen and they often went to him when there was a problem. So fishing became the usual daily chore for him, but he didn't mind one bit.

Tui had noticed this and encouraged Keoni, saying he was proud of him and that he was doing a wonderful job. And Pania was always there by the shore to greet Keoni and ask him how his day had gone.

"You're really good at fishing, Keoni." Pania complimented as Keoni carried a basket of fish up to the village where it would be prepared for the evening's meal. Keoni scoffed.

"I'm not that great." He paused briefly, "I mean-" He stopped himself again, he wasn't quite sure how to answer… He knew she was complimenting him. But he decided to start over. Not once did she leave his side as he made his way through the village.

"Well, I did have a lot of time alone to practice. I was alone for three years." Pania gave a sympathetic look.

"You don't have to be alone anymore." He finally set the basket down outside the smokehouse and dusted off his hands.

"I know. I thank Moana for that."

"How much time do you actually spend with her?" Pania asked genuinely. She was somewhat aware of how her question might come across but she didn't really care.

"Hm, not a lot, since she's getting ready to be chief and all. She's got her stuff, but I'm not worried. I'm just trying to get back into the roll of village life. It takes time to adjust."

"I understand. Well, just remember, I'm your friend and I'm here to support you."

"Thanks, Pania. I'll see you around then!" He then walked off to catch up with some other boys from the village his age that he'd befriended. When Huihana heard, she got really happy. "My little brother is making friends!" She'd exclaimed.

Pania went over to Moana's home for dinner. It surprised Sina but she didn't say anything, she let the teenager in as they all sat down to eat.

"Moana? Where is Maui?" Tui asked as the meal began. The Demi god hadn't been to Motonui in a few days. It'd been a common occurrence to see Maui playing with the village children, and with him gone, they missed him.

"Who knows. He's probably going around to check on the other islands while we can't right now."

"Ah." Pania looked across to see Moana and Keoni sitting next to each other, chatting quietly. He was admiring her new wrist tattoos.

"They look lovely." He remarked, bringing her hand up and kissing it softly. Pania saw Moana blush just the slightest.

After dinner was over, Pania pulled him to the side.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I wanna show you something!" They took a long walk down the beach. Keoni smiled at the stars that twinkled against the dark of night. Ever since he was a little boy he always loved the stars. And now that he knew his mother was up there, it was all the more comforting to him.

She led him down a narrow rocky path that lead to a shady grove.

"Pania? What-" She pushed back the trees to reveal a small pond. But this pond wasn't an ordinary pond. Part of it was exposed, the other half was underneath a rock overhang, and when he peeked inside, he was amazed to see white, pale blue and green dotting the surface. They looked like stars.

"Whoa..."

"Isn't it beautiful?" Pania remarked with a wide smile.

"Yeah... It is... I love it."

"I knew you would. I found this spot and thought of you."

"Oh. Well thank you. Really." With a smirk, Pania gently shoved him into the water. He burst up, coughing.

"Hey! What was that for?" She didn't verbally respond. Instead, she promptly leapt in with him, nearly jumping on top of him. He stood to the side, scrubbing water from his hair and eyes.

"I want to enjoy this with you." She replied softly, walking up to him and standing mere inches from his chest. He looked down at her awkwardly, then he noticed her flower had fallen out. He scooped it up and placed it back in her hair. She practically beamed at him. She brushed her thumb on his cheekbone, and he stared at her blankly.

"You're so handsome." She chuckled.

"T-Thanks...?"

"I'm serious." He nodded and looked around. This girl was... Odd. And he was slightly uncomfortable. Looking around, he tried to think of an excuse to leave. He finally cleared his throat.

"Pania?"

"Yes?"

"Look, this was nice and all, but my sister's gonna be wondering where I am, she tends to worry a lot, so I've gotta go." He got out of the pond, soaking wet and ran back to the village, but he kept the location in mind because now he wanted to show that to Moana. He knew she'd love it.

Moana had noticed how Pania was going out of her way to be with Keoni. It was strange because Pania was not usually the kind of person to go out of her way to spend time with a boy. Pania had mainly been focused on learned how to wayfind.

"What's up with you and Pania?" Moana asked one late afternoon as the two enjoyed the sunset together. In Keoni's hands, a little wooden trinket was fumbled around in his fingers.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's been around you a lot lately."

"Oh, that. Well, I dunno. She's just been interested in being with me I guess." Moana nodded.

There, the two sat together in silence, unsure of what to talk about now. The sun continued to set and a blanket of black dotted with stars came in. Keoni sighed, gave Moana a quick peck on the cheek and left to go have dinner, leaving Moana alone with her thoughts.

Another day passed, and some other teens were dancing to some drums in the middle of the village for fun, and Pania was there. She spied Keoni as he walked past with a friend and pulled him in.

"You dance?"

"Not really!" He yelped as she swung around him eagerly.

"Just let the drums guide you! It's easy!"

Elsewhere, Moana heard the drums and decided to go investigate. And she was shocked to see her cousin dancing with... Keoni.

Surprised, she watched them. Keoni was an awkward dancer and Pania was energetic compared to him. He looked uncomfortable with her. So, she decided to do something about it.

She stepped in and gently pulled him to join her. He looked relieved.

"Thank you. That was a little much for me." She smiled at him.

"Of course." Together, the pair danced to a slower rhythm. Pania watched them now and didn't know what to think.

After that little dance party, Moana remained by Keoni's side, trying to be as classy as she could. She decided to involve him with her duties as future chief. She contemplated on when would be a good time to finally tell Keoni how much she really liked him. When Gramma last came to visit, she'd remarked that she noticed how much Moana was fond of the boy.

 _"And I think he knows, Moana."_ Tala smiled. Moana only hoped she was right.

Later in the evening, Moana pulled Keoni to the side.

"I wanna talk to you about something." He looked nervous but he let her speak.

"Look... I don't know exactly what's going on but it looks like Pania is trying to get close to you. I want-" She paused, making sure what she said next would come out right, "I want her to know that you and me are- That you and I are close. I don't want this to sound wrong but I don't want her coming between you and me." Keoni was stunned to hear her say that, but then he understood. With a smile, he brought her in for a hug.

"It's okay, Curly. I understand." She chuckled a bit at the nickname.

"You do?"

"Of course I do." The two gazed at each other longingly, the dim light of the fires around them cast shadows across their faces, bringing out the brilliant copper shades in each other's eyes, they both felt the spark that'd been growing between them since their adventure began.

"I think it's safe to say we're both…"

"We both care deeply for each other. I agree." Keoni smiled. They realized they were both leaning in, and they took their chance, pressing their lips against each other's softly at first, then once they were more confident, the kiss became more passionate.

He rested his hand on her waist, slowing pulling her closer, waiting to see if she'd pull away or do anything to not continue kissing him, but nothing happened. Finally, after what felt like forever, they pulled apart and watch each other some more, and Keoni realized how star-struck he was by Moana, and it appeared Moana recognized the feeling as well. It was so strange, being in love with someone and having those feelings returned back. But it was exhilarating at the same time.

In the distance, Sina and Tui had noticed what was going on and at that moment, they just knew.

And it seemed Pania had impeccable timing. She was walking in the direction of the pair and saw them, smiling and laughing together, Keoni's hand on Moana's waist. Their eyes seemed to be reflecting the stars that twinkled overhead.

"Keoni! Moana!" She yelled. They turned their attention to her, confused and both looking a little irked by her presence, but Moana kept herself calm and composed.

"Yes, Pania?" The cousins watched each other, Pania couldn't find her words, instead, she glanced at the two back and forth, back and forth a few times before huffing and stalking away, too upset to fight.

"This can't be happening..." Pania mumbled angrily. She'd fallen hard for Keoni, hoping there was a chance of being with him, but no, Moana had him now. And it was clear there was no way of getting in between the two. But despite that she knew she had to give up, she just- Couldn't. Jealously ran through her veins, heart pumping fast.

"I shouldn't be angry!" She pouted. For a while, she complained to herself. Mostly how she didn't understand why Keoni didn't seem to like her back...

The next morning, very very early the next morning, Keoni woke Moana up and led her to the pond that Pania had showed him.

"How'd you find this?" She asked.

"Oh, doing some exploring. Do you like it?" Moana dipped her toes into the pool of water and nodded.

"Yes! I do!" And with that, she took a gentle leap into the cool water, and together, the young couple bathed there, and enjoyed each other's company. And there was nothing better than to start the day with your best friend and lover in your arms.

* * *

 **Again, I would love reviews! PM me if you have suggestions for the next drabble! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Personal Time

* * *

It had been a hell of a day for Keoni. There was a newbie to the group of fishermen and boy was he cocky. He would constantly size himself up to Keoni, trying to appear strong and confident, but Keoni knew better. He and his buddies just ignored the cocky bastard and did their job. But finally, today Keoni had had enough of this idiot making remarks about Keoni and his relationships with Moana and Maui. The comments had been going on for about a week now, and Keoni simply ended it with a punch to the face. It shut him up, and Keoni was smart enough to know that the guy would hopefully think twice before talking around him, after all, Keoni would become chief soon.

His muscles were stiff and sore from hauling up the heavy nets and traps. He sometimes had moments where everything was just overwhelming for him. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He took notice of a trail that lead into the brush and became hidden after a few feet. He hadn't noticed it before, and since it was growing dark outside, he took a torch with him. He carefully made his way up the trail, as most of it had been cleared, so it had been used before. Okay, this would be interesting.

After a few moments of walking, he spied a cave opening in the side of the cliff. A stiff, cold sea breeze blew in through, whistling in his ears, making him shiver. He couldn't tell whether he was hearing the whistling from the wind or if it was an entirely different sound. Curiosity got the better of him so he made his way inside. There was a tunnel that seemed to lead to darkness, but he was more interested in seeing where it would lead to versus being unnerved. Finally, he made it to the end. It revealed to open up to an absolutely massive cavern. Numerous wooden planks were scattered about, which made him realize that this was where Moana's ancestors ancient voyaging boats once stood. All those boats were now out of the cave and were restored. So the cave was empty except for the wooden planks.

Other than the scattered wood, it didn't appear anyone was in here that much. He looked at the walls and saw the ancient painting and numerous petroglyphs, hundreds, if not a thousand years old. So simple but beautiful. He traced a finger over a few figures before settling down on a pile of rocks that had flattened and smoothed over the years.

It was peaceful in here, and quiet, except for the sound of the waves lapping on the shore.

He sighed, tracing shapes in the sand with a stick he found. He found himself drawing a messy picture of him, Moana, Maui and his sister. He smiled at the thought of his sister, she was now happily married and was expecting. The village healer had told her that it felt like there was more than one in her belly. Huihana was absolutely delighted at the news knowing she might be expecting twins. She was informed that birthing twins would be far more painful and much longer than a single baby.

Keoni was just as ecstatic knowing he was going to be an uncle soon. But thinking about that made him wonder when he and Moana would have children together. He smiled at the thought. He automatically imagined that they'd have a little girl. She'd have her mother's eyes and hair... Maybe even her spunky personality.

As he drowned in his thoughts, he didn't notice someone approaching him from his left.

"Keoni?" He blinked and looked over to see Moana standing there.

"Hey, Moana." He greeted her softly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just... Lost in thought I guess." She smiled and sat down next to him. There wasn't much else to say, she rested her head on his shoulder and placed a hand on his thigh. He glanced down and took her hand in his, his thumb tracing over the ink in her hand gently. Together they remained quiet, enjoying the sound of the waterfall outside and the waves lapping at the shore.

"I think I might come here more often." She nodded.

"Yeah, it's a good place to think and contemplate isn't it?"

"It is..." She kissed him softly on the cheek and closed her eyes.

Keoni didn't like awkward silences, they made him cringe. He glanced down at his girlfriend/fiancée and sighed, nudging her up. When she looked at him in the eyes, he felt his heart flutter. No words needed to be spoken when it came to them. He smiled at her and brought her in for a passionate kiss.

It only took a few minutes before the heat of the moment got hotter, soon enough, Moana was pinned to the wall, not being able to move due to his strength, but she wasn't scared or uneasy. No, that fluttery feeling in her stomach was good. She smiled against the kiss and wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer against her. His kiss was soft and gentle. He smelled of sea air and wood left dying down after a fire. She took a few seconds to take a quick breath before going back to kissing him. This was the first time either of them had kissed long enough to not be interrupted by Maui, her parents or other villagers.

The sudden motion of his hips gently thrusting against hers caught her attention. She was driving him mad with desire, she knew that very well. Eventually they pulled apart to look at each other, Keoni's cheeks had flushed a deep red now, which Moana thought was adorable. He sighed shakily, pulling away and letting her move. She smiled.

"Never seen or felt you so impassioned before." She gently bumped him with her hip and he laughed nervously.

"Ehehe... Yeah. Got caught up in the moment." She smiled again at him, quickly pecking him on the lips.

"We're going to have dinner. Don't stay here too long okay?" He nodded and bid her goodbye as she left. Soon he was alone again, but he was in a better mood now after that kiss. There was something so intoxicating about her. Whatever it was, he definitely in love with her.

He sat back down on the rock, leaning back and supporting himself with his arms. He could see the brightening moonlight through the waterfall and shimmer into the cave. It was beautiful. Perhaps Hina the moon goddess was smiling upon him tonight. He smiled at the thought of that. He began to wonder if perhaps Hina and his mother knew each other and were friends. That'd be pretty cool.

Suddenly he began to wonder about his father. All his life he grew up without one. Huihana said that their father up and left a year or so after Keoni was born so she was old enough to remember bits and pieces of him. She said that Keoni resembled their father. The hair, the nose, the jawline. He wondered if his father was dead or had somehow ended up on another island. He and Huihana had never brought up their father to Moana or her family before. Not that it was necessary. As far as Keoni was concerned, his father was all but nonexistent. And he didn't care. Even if he had never met him, he hated his father for abandoning his family. His wonderful mother was left to raise two toddlers by herself. There were many in the village who judged her for not remarrying. But he didn't remember much of that.

With a sigh, he decided he should go back to the village and join Moana and her family for dinner. As he made his way back, the thoughts of his father danced in his mind. And he wasn't sure what to do about it. Perhaps after dinner he'd feel better. He finally got back and settled down, enjoying his meal.


	4. Chapter 4

Moana loved Keoni. She really did. But she had become aware of the fact that as she got older, her time for bearing children wouldn't last long. And besides, she wanted children with Keoni. She always imagined him being a good father, especially watching him interact with his nephews. She always knew he had a way with kids, even if he didn't know it, or denied it.

On the other hand, Keoni was terrified of having kids. He didn't think he'd have the skills to raise one, even if it was with a spouse. While that was the case… He did always want to see Moana naked some time, see what she looked like, feel her bare skin, observe every part of her, he wanted to take her for himself.

As the weeks passed, neither of them could find enough time to spend quality couple's time together. Since they were both acting chiefs, they were called to act upon their duties. Poor Keoni, he only had a year's worth of preparing to become chief… Unlike Moana, who'd been preparing her entire life. And he was _stressed._ He needed to get away and relax… The old boat cave had always provided him some solace, nobody really went in there.

While he loved it there, there was that one isolated rock pool with an overhang dotted with glow worms that Moana's cousin, Pania had shown him when she was crazy obsessed with him. Nowadays he really used it for alone time with himself, and Moana of course.

So he found himself there after another stressful, busy day. He removed his wrap and soaked his entire body, practically melting into the rock which was comfortably smooth. He rubbed his thighs and biceps, relaxing his muscles. He couldn't help but just, look at his body. He had been on the thinner side when he first met Moana, but now that he was in his early 20's, he had gained muscle and definition and gods help him even as a married man he still had village girls pining after him. Maui laughed at him for it.

He sat up when he heard footsteps coming down the hidden trail. Turning his head, he was relieved to see Moana. She beamed when she saw him. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him from behind, kissing his cheek.

"Stressed out again?" She asked lovingly. He nodded.

"Like Lalotai." He replied. She chuckled and stripped down to join him.

"I understand. It's okay." She cuddled against him closely, placing a hand on his thigh, making him smile.

"What's on your mind?" She asked him after a while of silence. He sighed and leaned back.

"Kids… actually, to be honest. Having kids. And it terrifies me." He laughed nervously.

"Why does it terrify you? If I may ask?" He sighed.

"Just… the thought of having to be responsible for an entire village and a toddler running around. It just seems like too much to handle at once. Y'know?" Moana nodded.

"But you wouldn't be alone, Keoni. It would be a fun adventure for the both of us." He sighed once again.

"I suppose… But, I never had a father, how am I supposed to know what a father does?"

"You… can always talk to my father. But really, it's instinct." Keoni frowned.

"Instinct… Yeah…" Moana didn't get mad at him doubting his potential paternal instincts. He always had lingering doubt about pretty much everything, it was all because of how he had lived for so long, so she didn't blame him.

"I will be honest with you…" He whispered. She turned to face him, "Even if we do have kids someday, I know I can look to you." Moana grinned.

"I'm so glad to hear that." She answered, kissing his cheek. He looked down at her, his eyes clouding over. And Moana recognized it, it was passion. She didn't hesitate and she climbed onto his lap, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him closer as they kissed. She adjusted her position so she was sitting on his lap and facing him.

The passion heated their bodies, and they didn't feel the cool water anymore. Moana rubbed her hips against his, making him groan in response. The feelings were amazing, Moana loved the smoothness of his skin, she ran her hands up his abs to his chest, racing shapes with the tip of her finger. Keoni sighed at her touch, twining his arms around her hips, gently squeezing her bottom, eliciting a soft giggle from her lips, interrupting the kiss.

"Even if we've done this before…" He whispered against her lips, "I always get a crazy feeling in my stomach, and it's a good kind of crazy." She giggled again, resting her hands on his cheeks.

"I'm happy that I make you feel crazy." She looked down and saw what he meant. He blushed with embarrassment and ran his hand through his wet hair. She just smiled and trailed kisses down from his forehead to his jawbone. He tilted his head back, allowing her to trail her kisses down even further. She pressed her chest against his firmly, making her feel excited too.

"Keoni? Do… you wanna?" She asked softly, he rested his head in the crook of her neck, leaving soft kisses behind, sucking lightly, leaving little marks behind. He felt a chill run down her spine as he did this.

"... I think so." He replied. She acknowledged him and, helping him, positioned herself entirely as he slowly entered her. She shuddered at the feeling and her body responded. Keoni did the same. He lightly thrust his hips upwards, and amazingly hit her sweet spot. When he saw her reaction, it encouraged him. He grinned and taking it slow, rocked his hips. Moana reached her hand down to touch herself, pushing the sensations further.

The passion for them went from slow to blissful in no time. The two of them were very satisfied in the end, and they decided to go for another round or two. By the end of it all, their bodies were inflamed with passion and still very warm to the touch. They took their time cooling off and relaxing before making their way back to the village. It grew dark, and Keoni was ready to crash. But Moana encouraged him to get dressed and go home, and he did, but a bit begrudgingly.

They ignored the stares as they went to their fala, and they got comfy in their beds and were out like lights.

Keoni was nobody's fool. He knew when Moana was acting strange, and she was acting strange. Her moods were more intense, and she was picky with her food, the scariest thing for him was her vomiting in the morning. He and Sina convinced her to go to the village healers to find out what was going on.

And he was not prepared for the diagnosis.

Sina called him in where Moana was resting on a bed, arms resting over her abdomen. She had a smile on her face, as did Sina. He was confused as hell.

The healer smiled at him as well, and looked between him and Moana.

"Chief. I want to wish you congratulations."

"Wh-?"

"Moana is with child."

* * *

 **I referred Lalotai as hell since... Y'know, 2,000+ years ago in ancient Polynesia they didn't have Heaven and Hell, so... Yeah. Reviews welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This one is definitely a longer one, centered around Keoni's sister, Huihana**

* * *

Huihana was an absolute wreck. Everything was a disaster. Her island had been destroyed by the darkness, her entire village left in an exodus, and now her brother had been taken away by the sea. She was so worried, he probably drowned… In the storm they went through, there was no way he could've survived that.

Her mother was far worse than she was. Every day her mother cried, whispering her brother's name, praying to the gods that somehow he was alive.

"T'ali'au, you must move on. Keoni is gone." Huihana's aunt, Tausa'afia said, trying to comfort her grieving sister. T'ali'au shook her head.

"No! He must be alive! Maybe the gods spared him!" She insisted. Huihana didn't know how to comfort her mother. She knew her aunt was trying, but efforts to soothe T'ali'au's mind were of no use, she was inconsolable.

The nights became stressful, as her mother never seemed to sleep anymore, constantly wandering around the boat, holding her clasped hands up to her mouth, whispering a prayer to the god of the sea to have spared her brother's life. Even though Huihana was devastated, she knew it was impossible for Keoni to have survived the roaring sea that night.

But she knew there was nothing she could do. Only time would allow her mother to move past her grief and accept that Keoni was dead. One of the elders had helped Keoni figure out his spirit animal, a sea turtle. A calm, peaceful sea creature that Keoni loved to swim along with in the reef back home. She told herself to keep an eye out for a sea turtle that glowed blue, as that's how spirits appeared.

But as weeks passed, she saw nothing. No sea turtle glowing blue. Nothing… Though she had seen a beautiful manta ray swim by once. But other than that, nothing. So, perhaps her mother was right? And by some miracle of the gods Keoni was alive? Somewhere?

Another week or two passed, the village had arrived on an island with another fairly large village inhabiting it. This village was very welcoming and helped the weary travellers relax after their long voyage. This island hadn't yet been struck by the darkness, so there was time.

However, T'ali'au had become distant, she would have this thousand-mile long stare, watching the sea for hours every day, still whispering a prayer, and Keoni's name over and over again. One of the healers of this new village had examined her upon request of Huihana, and based on her symptoms, insomnia, irritability, loss of interest in activities that used to be enjoyable, and something that had become common as of late, she appeared to be suffering from hallucinations.

"Of what?" The healer, Masina, asked.

"Of my brother. He was swept away at sea when we were leaving our island. She keeps seeing him in the corner of her eye, and she keeps whispering his name. And just recently, I think she's seeing my father, who left us when my brother was still a baby. I don't really know what to do anymore." Masina shook her head, feeling T'ali'au's forehead.

"She feels normal, but she has a sickness in the mind. I've seen it before, but not quite like this." Masina took some time to think about her course of action, what'd she do to help the poor mother.

"I want to keep her here with me, keep an eye on her. If her visions are this serious, she could be a danger of hurting herself." Huihana nodded. All of this was incredibly scary. Seeing her mother in the state that she was in was incredibly traumatizing, and she didn't know how to deal with it.

She still had her friends from her island for support, but, she still felt alone. Why did the sea have to take her brother away? If he were here, he would be helping her, helping her on what to do from now on. Planning out what to do with their new lives… She even imagined what she would talk to her father about.

Oh… her father. Lawaiʻa. She'd heard many good things about him every so often in the village. She was only four when he left, when Keoni was one. All she remembered was that he promised he'd be home in time for dinner after going out fishing, which he was very passionate about, and… he never came back. Everyone assumed he'd pulled a blanket over his family, as the rumor was he was probably having an affair, others said he'd been attacked by a shark and drowned as a result. Neither of which were proven.

T'ali'au was rightly devastated when Lawai'a never came back. But she bounced back shortly after, going back to her daily routine. Her friends had asked her if she would remarry, to give Huihana and Keoni a father again, but, T'ali'au had said that she could manage raising her two children by herself, as long as she had support from her family, which she received.

But with both her husband and son gone, T'ali'au didn't know how to process the grief and became severely depressed. And now Huihana had to care for her.

Which that would prove useless. One morning, Huihana came to the healer's fala where she was kneeling over her mother, who didn't respond.

"Is she alright? Has there been any improvement?" She asked. Masina shook her head.

"Your mother passed away during the night… I'm so sorry, kuʻu aloha." She embraced the teenager, who just stared at the covered body of her mother with eyes as wide as saucers. No… she couldn't be dead! Huihana pulled away from Masina and rushed to her mother's side, shaking her.

"Mama? Makuahine!" She cried, "Eʻoluʻolu eʻoluʻolu!" She wailed. Masina gently pulled her away, trying to calm her down.

The whole village could hear Huihana's crying. Now she was inconsolable.

The chief of her village and the village here helped to organize T'ali'au's funeral. But even after the ceremony, Huihana stared at the sea, where her mother was buried, as the family's spirit animal was a sea creature, a dolphin.

She was done. She was tired. And she was _angry_. First her father essentially abandoned her family, then the darkness took her island, then her little brother was taken away by the sea, and now her mother had died from a sickness of the mind. She was alone. But she didn't want to be.

Soon, she heard news about the hero, the hero who saved the world from the eternal darkness. Moana of Motunui was her name, she was to become the next chief of her island, and she'd been chosen by the sea to return the Heart of Te Fiti. And now her people had begun to wayfind once again.

She became a legend, just like the demigod who had accompanied her, Maui. THE Maui, Demigod of the Wind and Sea. He'd been a lost legend for a thousand years, and now he was back!

Upon hearing this news, Huihana decided that she wanted to go to Motunui, as she felt that she wasn't getting help or support here. But she needed to learn how to sail first.

She demanded the fishermen and some of the sailors from this village teach her, they were a bit scared of how she demanded it, so they complied. She was a fast learner, and it took only a couple months for her to get enough skills to sail long distances. But she waited for the right time, she didn't know why, but she needed to wait.

About two years later, once she was confident enough, Huihana packed up her supplies and hit the seas for Motunui. She had only told her closest friend about her plan, who wished her safe travels and gave her a charm which was blessed to protect her while at sea.

Huihana was determined, but scared at the same time, she didn't know what surprises the sea had in store. There could be all sorts of sea monsters out there.

She was so proven wrong, throughout a good portion of her journey, a pod of dolphins followed her, which made her smile. Her family's guardian was protecting her. The charm was indeed doing its job. Days passed, the dolphins helped her, and in no time, she saw the enormous mountain rising from the sea. Based on the descriptions of Motunui, she was here.

The fisherman of Motunui were appropriately surprised when they saw a foreign boat approach their shores. They alerted Tui and Sina and the council about her arrival.

Tui was impressed that this girl came all the way from an island not of her own to come here, for solace, she'd said, and to restart. She told them what had happened to her, her life, and all the events that led her up to now. Needless to say, she was welcomed. Moana had been out wayfinding with some villagers along with Maui when Huihana arrived, but Huihana didn't mind, the daughter of the chief obviously had her right to do as she saw fit.

Sina was very kind to Huihana, showing her life on Motunui.

"Don't hesitate to ask for help if you need it," the chieftess smiled. Huihana smiled back.

"Mahalo nui iā ʻoe, Sina." Huihana replied. It was a lot for her to take in, but if she could endure everything that'd she already dealt with, then she could easily adjust to this new village.

As days went by, Huihana still thought about her brother every day, she didn't talk about him to anyone more than what she had shared when she arrived. She just wanted to have some peace and quiet to herself. She explored the island, taking in its lush beauty. The village was thriving, its palm trees were tall, the crops were healthy, and the people were happy.

She loved it. She didn't care what craziness the gods were willing to play her on, she just needed some satisfaction in her life.

The sun was rising, time to begin the day, as per usual. She brushed out her hair, and tied it up in its usual bun, tucking flowers into it, as she was feeling pretty today, she got dressed and headed out, seeing other women doing the same, going to the food stores to prepare breakfast. Huihana was living by herself, and was enjoying it. With the support of the chiefs, she was living steadily.

She made her way down to the shore to take a morning walk, letting the cool ocean water wake her up, as she walked in thigh-deep. She shivered at first, but let the water swirl around her.

After that, she then went to get something to eat, and made her way to go make baskets with Sina. Even though she'd been here for quite some time now, about a year, she still thanked Sina for the hospitality.

"Of course, Huihana, it's our pleasure." As they worked, Sina caught sight of one of the fishermen passing by, briefly glancing at Huihana before carrying on.

"Huihana, I think you might have an admirer." Huihana looked up.

"Who?"

"It looked like Hekili." Huihana rolled her eyes.

"So not interested in him. I've had several conversations with him, and he always twists the conversation to be about him. Never asks about me." Sina frowned.

"That's a shame." Huihana smiled a little.

"Though, I have noticed that Kaivai's been paying extra attention to me whenever I go down to the shore when the fishermen come back." Sina chuckled.

"He's a good young man. Noble, and my does he have some wit!" Huihana grinned.

"I love myself a witty man!" The two of them continued their bit of boy talk, when suddenly, Tui was practically sprinting past them down to the shoreline, his eyes were wide with excitement. Sina stood suddenly, calling out to her husband.

"Tui! What is it?" She brushed herself off and saw Tui gesturing to a figure approaching. There was only one person that could be, and Sina followed him. Huihana was a bit perplexed but she followed as well, wanting to see the excitement was all about.

A young woman leapt off the boat to Tui and Sina, hugging them tightly.

"Mom! Dad!" They embraced her, and Huihana figured out who it was. Sina smiled and brought Huihana forward.

"Huihana, meet our daughter Moana." Huihana smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Moana nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Huihana. I've heard a lot about you." Huihana raised an eyebrow, confused again.

"Oh? How so?" Moana turned and gestured to a boy getting off the boat with a bit of a struggle. His arm was held up in a sling, and a scar trailed down his left shoulder blade. But, she recognized those eyes, and that mop of hair.

He beat her to the shock.

"... H-Huihana…?" He choked out. Her breath caught in her throat. She sprinted across the sand to him, pulling him into a tight embrace, forgetting about his sling, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Keoni!" She exclaimed, pure joy practically bursting from her soul. After all these years, her little brother was alive! Mother was right all along!

"I've searched the world for you!" Her eyes filled with tears, one spilling over. She saw he was close to crying as well, and he hugged her again.

"I saw mom… She was the most stunning thing you could have ever seen. She was a goddess, she restored the stars. Wayfinding's saved!" He whooped. Huiahana laughed and grinned. "I am so proud of you." She embraced him once more, allowing him to cry against her.

Once he calmed down and dried his face, Moana introduced him to her parents. Sina took Keoni's hands in hers.

"Your sister has told me the most wonderful things about you. And I am so sorry about your mother. We welcome you with open arms." Keoni smiled broadly.

That evening, with Maui by their side, at the chief's fala, Keoni and Moana told their story. Huihana noticed how Keoni spoke about Moana's heroic actions, it wasn't just simple admiration, it was far more than that.

And she noticed something sort of similar from Moana about Keoni. Huihana knew it was evident Keoni had a bit of a crush on Moana, but, his socialization skills probably weren't the best. Maybe, if she could get him to talk to her about his crush, she could help him take action.

"You're expecting twins!" The healer told her enthusiastically. No way. Twins? That was almost unheard of. And when they were coming, one or both didn't survive, sometimes even the mother didn't make it. So now she was pretty frightened. How was she going to tell her husband? Or her family in general?

This was a lot for her to take in. With her brother having gotten married only a year ago, he now had chief duties alongside his lovely wife Moana.

She could tell the whole family tonight maybe? Or tell her husband first? Then everyone else?

"Just… out of curiosity, how long has it been since women in Motunui has had twins?" The healer took a moment to think.

"Oh… many years. Cannot recall, but it's been quite some time, that's all I can say." The healer shrugged and Huihana sighed and left.

She placed her hand on her belly, thinking profusely of what she should do.

She eventually decided that telling her family would be good. Yeah, it would be.

That evening, when the family; Tui, Sina, Moana, Keoni, Huihana and Kaivai all gathered together for dinner, Huihana was particularly not interested in food. On the other hand, Keoni was chowing down on his, to which Moana had to tell him to slow down. He was a heavy eater, but because of all his physical activity he remained pretty fit, but he now had definition.

"Huihana? Is everything okay?" Kaivai asked, gently nudging her shoulder. She came back to reality.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I-I'm good." Moana looked up now, everyone else was still focused on dinner.

Huihana had been told she was about three months along in her pregnancy, so she most definitely had definition in her belly.

"I need to tell you all something." She said.

"Hm?" Kaivai looked at her confused.

"I was at the healer today… And, I got some news. My weight gain?" Keoni looked perplexed, as did Moana. Sina and Tui on the other hand looked captivated, Kaivai had a mix of both on his face.

"I… I'm pregnant. And the healer confirmed it's twins." The air went still. Sina and Tui looked at each other with wide eyes, and Keoni was just stunned. His jaw dropped to the floor. Kaivai was frozen in shock.

"T-twins…?!" Kaivai finally managed to gasp out. Huihana nodded, hand on her belly. Moana squealed.

"Oh my gosh I'm gonna be an aunt!" She leapt up and hugged Huihana tightly. Behind her, Keoni was still shocked. He blinked repeatedly, trying to find the words. And they came.

"... I'm gonna be an uncle…?" He whispered. Huihana nodded.

"Yes, you are."

"Whoa… my big sister's having kids… my mind is…" He made a funny movement of his hands making an explosion from his mind. Everyone laughed in response.

"Hard to believe huh?" Keoni nodded. Moana and Sina were absolutely excited, and they wanted to help her prepare.

Huihana was not ready when she felt the first contractions. They were strong, and very very painful. She was rushed to the healer's fala, where midwives were preparing for the birth. Moana and Sina came, but Moana decided to stay outside with Kaivai and Keoni, mostly for Kaivai, who was a nervous wreck. Keoni was obviously nervous for his older sister, but, he seemed calmer.

Huihana's cries of pain visibly made Kaivai uncomfortable. He flinched whenever she screamed, and several times she, and Keoni surprisingly, had to hold him back from running inside, as it was forbidden for husbands to be with their wives during birth. This stressed Kaivai out.

Hours dragged by, it was well into nightfall by the time Kaivai was told he was allowed to see Huihana and the twins. When he entered, she was holding one twin and Sina held the other. As he approached his wife, Sina handed him the twin she cradled and exited to give the family time together.

"Two boys." Huihana told him, it was more of a whisper, as she was extremely exhausted from delivering twins for hours.

"I have names for them." She said. Kaivai smiled and took a seat next to her, admiring the tiny newborn he cradled in his arms, he had Huihana's nose.

"You do?" She nodded. She gestured to the one he held.

"Amiri, he was born first. He has that cute little mole under his left eye. And this one," she lightly bounced the one she held, "Rua. He has a birthmark on his right shoulder." Kaivai chuckled softly.

"I take it the mole and birthmark are how we'll tell them apart since they're identical?" Huihana nodded.

"Indeed. The gods just made it slightly easier for us."Kaivai chuckled again.

"Yeah. It's gonna be interesting."

"It will. Let my brother and Moana in." Kaivai did as he was told and let the younger couple inside.

Naturally, Moana just about lost her mind, scooping up Rua in her arms, cooing at him softly. Keoni on the other hand wanted to wait a bit before he took Amiri in his arms, just watching Moana.

Huihana noticed this and snickered, "Moana looks good with a baby doesn't she?" Keoni looked at her.

"W-what?" Huihana gently hit his shoulder.

"I'm joking, relax." She chuckled, making him a little more comfortable, and Keoni chuckled back.

"Hah…" He got a thinking face all of a sudden, as if processing his sister's words again.

Meanwhile Moana was absolutely fawning over her nephews.

"They are just the sweetest little things!" Kaivai smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah, wait till they start walking and talking, then we're really gonna have our hands full." Huihana gave him a look.

"We'll be just fine."

One thing Huihana knew for sure, time changes people. It was evident, with her little brother, Moana, and the village of Motunui. All around her things were changing. Moana and Keoni had two wonderful little girls, Laeli and Aihe. Laeli was training with her mother to become chief, and Aihe followed her grandmother Sina around like a second shadow. Yeah, Aihe was more of her father for sure, and Laeli took after her mom.

Huihana's own twin boys were certainly different from their cousins. Amiri and Rua were equally rambunctious, but had mostly grown out of their troublemaking phase, for the most part… Rua still loved pranking poor Aihe, who had given him a few solid punches to the face.

Amiri was different from his brother in stopping pranking people. He was now developing interest in girls. Rua, not so much, he actually was interested in hanging out with Maui, learning wayfinding, that kinda stuff.

Despite the challenges both she and Keoni faced, they endured it, and now lived fulfilling lives. They were happy, and they knew their mother was proud of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**First Kiss**

 **I was really bored and wrote this after drawing this scene.**

* * *

Only a few weeks followed since Moana's return to Motonui with Keoni in tow. She knew she had her chief-in-training duties to attend to, but she'd become attached to Keoni. She came to visit him and his sister just about every day to see how he was doing, a routine both looked forward to.

His shoulder blade still had a lot of healing to do, and despite being with his older sister now who could take care of him, Keoni allowed Moana to care for his wound. She was gentle with her touch, cleaning and dressing the deep cut. She did her best to help him remain comfortable, and she knew he appreciated it.

Huihana didn't mind at all, in fact she found their interactions incredibly sweet, and she loved seeing her brother so happy with someone. She hadn't seen him so happy in a very long time. Not since before their village's exodus. It was wonderful.

One day, Moana was once again visiting the brother and sister. She sat down next to Keoni, sitting closer than she usually did, and Keoni couldn't help but notice. The feeling of her hands on his shoulders and chest, it sent electricity through his body. He tried to hide his smile as she removed the bandage and the arm sling. She looked at the wound.

"It looks much better than it did a week ago." She remarked with a smile, "I think you can start taking off the sling every so often, so your arm and shoulder can regain its strength."

"That's good... My arm's getting sore from it." She chuckled.

"I can imagine." She took a wet cloth and wiped the wound. It was going to leave a scar, but it was healing, and that was what was important. But now, she wanted to see how well he could move his arm without the sling.

"I'm going to take off the sling, and I'll help you rotate your arm." He nodded and helped her undo the sling. He stretched out his arm, flexing his fingers and wrist.

"How's it feel?"

"A little stiff, but better. Though," he attempted to raise his arm above his head, but he couldn't get it very high, "ugh… still hurts." Moana made a face, thinking.

"Well, let's practice moving it more and more every day, stretch out your… muscles." Moana didn't know why she hesitated saying muscles. Then again, she could never help staring at his chest and his arms. Even if he was a little on the thing side, he had tone. She shook her head, hoping he didn't notice. She really hope he didn't notice her slight gawking. What was up with her? She'd never been attracted to guys her age before, not while growing up.

"Hey, Moana? You okay?" His voice interrupted her little daydream and she blinked to refocus on him.

"Wha- oh, yeah yeah, I'm okay. I'm fine." She helped him put the sling back on. And as she reached across him to tie the knot, her hand slid across his heart, and she could feel it pounding. Absolutely pounding. And he wasn't making eye contact.

She felt her heart beginning to pound as well, and he turned to face her. The air was still, nothing but the sounds of nature and their hearts pounding filled their ears. Moana felt her face heat up when she realized they were both leaning in at the same time. Then, their lips met. It was feather light at first, then she went in closer, putting pressure on him. She heard him take a breath as he reached a hand to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer, his good hand resting on the small of her back.

She rested a hand on the crook of his neck, her other still resting on his chest, right over his heart. They both breathed softly and they opened their eyes, looking at each other.

They slowly pulled apart, still watching one another. Keoni twitched his bottom lip, his eyes moving from looking at her eyes to her lips.

Moana was stunned. She… they kissed! Her first kiss!

"Keoni… I…" His good hand still remained on the small of her back as they both realized what just happened.

He shifted awkwardly, looking away, face deep red from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…" He mumbled so quietly Moana almost didn't hear him. Moana turned him, head reeling.

"Oh, no Keoni… it- it was wonderful. I loved it." He turned to her again hearing her say that.

"Y-you did…?" She gave him an awkward half smile as she blushed again, confirming her answer. They both watched each other, anxiously awaiting to see who'd make the next move.

Feeling gutsy, Moana went to sit on his lap, twining her arms around his neck. He was frozen for a moment, but then he smiled softly, wrapping his good arm around her hip, and he rested his head against the crook of her neck. She kissed the top of his head, running a hand through his hair.

"You're perfect to me…" They whispered at the same time, making them both laugh.

They were happy where they were, and they shared another kiss, not caring if they were caught or not.


	7. Chapter 7

**This one is going to be short but sweet**

* * *

There was no denying Moana trusted Maui. He'd earned respect from many in the village, he had helped them out with a variety of situations and problems they alone couldn't fix or do. Tui admired the demigod, as did Sina. Though Tui respected Maui for helping his daughter and son in law on their voyages.

Nowadays, things were different. A bunch of little feet added to the village, with Keoni's older sister having twin boys, and himself and Moana having two daughters of their own. They all had their hands full caring for young children.

The twin boys, Amiri and Rua, were now 6 years old, Keoni and Moana's oldest daughter Laeli was 4, and their youngest was only a few months old. Moana was mostly preoccupied with her newborn, and typically Tui and Sina would watch the three older children. But Tui and Sina had their own personal business to attend to, Moana was naturally caring for her baby, Keoni was doing chief things, and Huihana and her husband were busy too.

Which meant Maui was the only one in the immediate family who could babysit the kids for a few hours. Moana and Huihana gave Maui instructions of what to do if something came up, and then they left, wishing their children goodbye and to behave.

However, once their mother was gone, Amiri and Rua promptly began to attack each other. They were soon rolling around in the dirt, furiously wrestling with each other. Maui and Laeli watched them in concern.

"Eh, should I do something?" Maui asked the four-year-old who just shrugged and continued to watch. With a groan, Maui gently set the child down while he went to pull apart the fighting twins.

"Hey now! Cut it out!" Maui said in an attempt to get their attention. They didn't hear him.

Maui groaned again, he finally just pried them off each other and held them up apart as they gave him glares.

"Knock it off will ya! Your mother wants you two to behave." Maui noticed Amiri giving Laeli a taunting expression, but thankfully she wasn't paying attention.

It didn't take long for Maui's patience to drain with the twins. He prayed to the gods that they'd grow out of this, that or Laeli would keep them in line. Either way, they stressed him out.

Laeli took after her father currently. Trying to keep out of trouble and behave, but Maui could tell that she'd become more like her mother as she got older. She had determination in her, and she was feisty too. It was kinda cute actually. Laeli would offer Maui sheets of tapa and the two would draw together, she even drew Maui with her parents.

"That's real cute!" Maui grinned, the little girl gave him a cheeky grin in gratitude.

Finally, Amiri and Rua calmed down, they got the fight out of them, and they began to play with their cousin for a little while.


End file.
